Recently, the amount of information processing demanded of digital electronic devices is increasing. Similarly, the signal speeds inside digital electronic devices are becoming faster. The amount of wiring inside the digital electronic devices is also increasing. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-245129 discloses a method for automatically determining placement of signal terminals during the design of printed boards in digital electronic devices.